


Downfall

by hoops (eydemons)



Category: Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eydemons/pseuds/hoops
Summary: Bullets were fired at your chest, then bayonets came at you soon after, but you refused to go silent, “Nothing seemed to work,” your murderer would account, before he shot you twice in the head.





	Downfall

Thirteen years on this Earth and who didn’t know your name? Know of your bright shining future, your ambitious young soul. You were the youngest of five children and the only boy. Next in line, heir to the throne, only thirteen years old. It’s February when it starts, when your family is arrested, your father forced to give up all that made your family what it was, and suddenly, the future that shone so bright before you, flickers out like a candle flame. God is not there for you, and a hemorrhage confined you to a wheelchair. You did not know that the last weeks of your life would be spent sitting. It was July now and in a month was your fourteenth birthday, but gifts would not come, celebrations would not be held. In the middle of the night, you and your family are awoken, told to dress and go down to the cellar, where you and your family will then be moved. Your father carried you to the cellar, sat you down on a chair. Maybe he stroked your cheek, told you he loved you; it would’ve been the last time. Your family was settled, sitting, calm when you were told you would be executed. Your father went first, then the servants you’d come to know so well, then the guns turned on you. Bullets were fired at your chest, then bayonets came at you soon after, but you refused to go silent, “Nothing seemed to work,” your murderer would account, before he shot you twice in the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Written like.... two years ago. I just didn't want to lose it in my highschool google account lol


End file.
